The present disclosure generally relates to configuring a driving apparatus, and more specifically to personalized configuration of a driving apparatus using user biometric information.
Automobile typically includes various components that can be adjusted manually. Examples of such adjustable components may include mirror (e.g., side-view and rear-view), seats, steering wheel, air and/or temperature control, radio station, display (e.g. lighting intensity), headlight (e.g., light always on during the day), brake, engine (e.g., economy or sports mode), or any other adjustable components in an automobile. Conventionally, an automobile with adjustable components can typically facilitate a person entering the automobile (e.g., a driver) to manually select and set his/her preferred settings for the adjustable components. For example, a female driver entering the automobile can be facilitated to adjust various levers to position the seat properly for her body type. She can also be facilitated to set the steering wheel to an angle for ease of use, adjust the rear and side-view mirrors for her height, select a favorite station on the radio, and/or select any of the additional personal settings.
Traditional automobiles require manually selecting and setting preferences of the adjustable components every time an incoming person desires a change to the setting preferences. However, the manual selection and setting described above can take a considerable amount of time. As an improvement, some automobiles allow the incoming person to adjust preferences for certain components and store the preferences for later automatic adjustment. For example, such an automobiles allows a person to set and store seat and mirror settings (e.g., seat height, legroom, recline angle, mirror angle, etc.) through a user profile of the person. For example, the incoming person can store configurations of seat and mirror to his/her profile via a wireless remote or a button within such an automobile. The person can later recall the seat and mirror settings via the key or the button when he/she enters the automobile.
One drawback of the aforementioned conventional automatic technique is that the user profile of the person is typically stored in a memory device in the automobile, which is powered by a battery of the automobile; and once the battery is drained, the settings for the persons is lost and requires that person to store those settings again by adjusting the seat again. Another drawback of the conventional technique is that the number of users that can have preferred settings is limited. Typically no more than four users can have their own preferred settings for the automobile. If there are more than four people that use the automobile regularly, some or all of those people are required to readjust the components manually when they enter the conventional automobile.
Yet another drawback of the conventional technique is that it does not allow different users of the automobile to set and store preferences for different sets of the customizable components. That is, although different users can be facilitated through different user profiles by the conventional technique, each user profile contains configuration information for the same components (e.g., mirror and seat). Thus, the individual users of the automobile cannot be associated with different components under the conventional technique.
Still another drawback of the conventional technique is that it lacks measures to ensure the settings are recalled and/or updated by the same person that set those settings. For example, the conventional technique does not really identify whether a user is a child, so it does not prevent a child from adjusting and storing the settings of the adjustable components in the automobile and thus could cause inconvenience to the adults that use the automobile. Sometimes mistakes can also happen under the conventional technique such that an incoming person can press a wrong button to recall pre-stored settings for another user of the automobile.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide new systems and methods for facilitate personalized configuration of components in an automobile.